A Vacation to Remember
by Ryousake
Summary: Vacations are fun right? Seifer plays a prank on Squall and it explodes for the better. Theirs gets better. Slight sappiness. R&R please, but no flames! Chapter 3 Up 103005
1. Dinner Party

For the most part, this is a true story. I'm female, but I put this in terms of guys. I really like the FF8 guys (they're hot!). Anyways, this actually happened a few months after I came out of the closet. Now, the parts about love and sex, I made up. I've never been in love and I'm a virgin still so that's the whole untrue part. Good times! Anyways, it was a one-shot based on true life, but then a plot came about at then end of the original story, so now its going to be multi-chaptered. Have Fun!

- thoughts

Dinner Party

"Squall! Seifer! Glad you could make it! I've missed ya'll so much!" Irvine hugs both of the young men standing in his doorway. "Are ya'll still sharing an apartment?"

"Unfortunately", Squall sarcastically states.

"Hey! Just cuz you're obsessive compulsive about the apartment doesn't mean I'm a bad roommate, mother fu—", Seifer snaps back.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA! Guys, no fightin'. We're here to eat pizza and have fun." Irvine steps aside so they can walk in. Immediately the sound of trance music touches their ears.

Seifer steps in first and looks around, taking in the site of Irvine's humble abode. Since the last time he was there which was about 6 months ago, the apartment has taken on much more of a warm feeling versus the sad, cold feeling it had once been; it was filled with love. The place is decorated like it was a luxury apartment for a businessman. The furniture is sleek but comfortable; the color scheme is simple, black and white with splashes of orange. The kitchen is open to the eating area and living room where there is a black couch resting against the wall; a small coffee table lies in front of the couch. There is a hallway leading to two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a laundry room.

"Nice place you got here Kinneas, I'm impressed." Irvine motions toward the kitchen as Squall steps in silently.

"Hey ya'll can put your stuff in here. Zell's already here; he just went to get some drinks. You both still don't drink alcohol?" They both shake their heads. "Good! Cuz Zell is getting' some Sprite Remix – Berry Clear and Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper. That work for you?"

"Whatever." Squall shrugs; Seifer slaps him in the back of the head.

"Fucker, that was completely unnecessary", Squall glares dangerously at Seifer.

The glare was in vain for no glare of Squall's could faze him. Seifer smirks, "Remember last year, you told me I could smack you every time you said whatever as part of a deal to get me to stop smoking?" Squall's face falls in resignation and then scrunches again in anger.

"But you didn't have to hit me so hard!"

"ANYWAYS children", Irvine interrupts them, "go put your stuff down in the kitchen and come sit." He immediately plops down in his La-Z-Boy recliner.

Squall punches Seifer in the arm as they walk into the kitchen; Irvine smirks. _They look mighty comfy together, almost cute._

"You look like a grinning idiot Kinneas", Seifer remarks, taking a seat on one side of the couch. Squall sits down on the opposite end of the couch soon after.

"Its just ya'll look so cu—"

Zell busts into the door. He immediately runs to the kitchen and drops the 2-12 packs and makes a running jump into the couch between Squall and Seifer. "Seifer! Squall!" He lands roughly with a knee in Seifer's groin and with a shoulder in Squall's jaw; Seifer grabs his injured jewels and doubles over with tears stinging his eyes, his breath catching in his throat. Squall just glares Daggers of Death upon the spiky-haired blonde. Irvine has formed the universal face of watching a nut-shot, the "O" face.

"I'm so so so SO sorry you guys; I just got really excited to see you. It's been, what, 6 months since I last saw ya. That's a bloody long time for me not to see you. What's been up? Zell says as he rights himself on the couch.

Seifer squeaks, "I've been better." Irvine laughs while Squall smirks. One solitary tear runs down Seifer's cheek.

"Would you like some ice?" Irvine offers while Seifer nods furiously. "Zell come with me to get some ice for out boy Seifer". Zell hops up off the couch, accidentally stepping on Squall's foot.

"MotherFUCKER! That hurt", Squall hollers.

"Irvine, I think Squall needs some ice too." Zell looks at Squall with concern.

"Come over here babe before you injure them anymore", Irvine drawls. Zell saunters over to Irvine with a little sway of his hips; when Zell arrives at Irvine, he runs a finger down Irvine's spine causing him to shudder. Irvine turns and looks at Zell with lavender eyes and bends to kiss Zell on the lips. Irvine just smiles and opens the freezer and begins preparing ice packs for the injured.

_It's been 3 years since Ultimecia...I think we have definitely grown up and changed since then. Zell is a little bit taller standing at a whopping 5'8. He has seemed to have mellowed out a bit, but that's probably my doing though. He's quite passionate about life and in bed for that matter._

"Why are you grinning so?" Zell asks with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Just thinking" Irvine replies dropping another ice cube into the Zip-lock bag before sealing it. He watches Zell do the same thing for Squall's ice pack; he walks up behind Zell reaching for a towel to wrap the ice pack in and he couldn't help himself. He grinds his groin into Zell's backside that in turn grinds back into Irvine.

_Squall's even a little taller, like about 5'9". Squall talks more and is a bit more relaxed, but I think that is because Seifer won't let him overwork himself anymore, especially after the big breakdown of Squall's a year ago. That was horrible; Rinoa left him, he found out Quistis was leaving to go to college, and Laguna's best friend Ward died protecting his father. It was hard on him but he's a better person for making it through it. Seifer isn't an angry teenager anymore, and he has become somewhat of a personable person. He has quite a sense of humor once you get past the sarcasm. It's quite charming actually._ Irvine lets a slight groan pass his lips. _Mmmm...Zell feels good_. Irvine steps away from Zell who whimpers at the lose or warmth behind him.

Irvine leans forward with his lips near Zell's ear and whispers in a lustful, breathy voice, "We can't keep our guests waiting, can we?"

Zell bares his teeth, reaching behind him and grabs Irvine's member. "You're going to finish this once they leave."

"By the way Zell, doesn't it look like Squall and Seifer are pretty close friends now? Like, they have rubbed off on each other. Squall cusses like Seifer and Seifer is quiet like Squall", Irvine comments.

"I haven't had a chance to notice, but I'll watch it once we go back to the living room." Irvine picks up the packs of ice and walks out of the kitchen.

"Think quick!" Irvine yells as he tossed an ice pack at Seifer and one to Squall.

"Thanks. Seifer's whining was getting incessant", Squall grins teasingly at the whiner.

"Ah fuck you", Seifer retorts.

Zell looks at Squall and then Seifer and then back to Squall. "You fight like you're married."

"You know Laguna says that to us a lot. I guess it's just a thing that happens between friends that spend too much time together", Squall teases. Seifer gave Squall a sneering smile.

He huffs as Irvine chuckles sitting down in the recliner, Indian-style.

"So Squall how's being the commander working out for ya", Zell asks as he sits carefully in Irvine's lap, Irvine pulling him with hand on his hips. Seifer's mouth drops open. Irvine grasp Zell's crotch, causing him to tense up and blush like a maniac at the two gunbladers.

"Uh Zell, I think Irvine is, um, grabbing your crotch." Squall lazily articulates in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I see that. Good observation Squall", Zell winks.

"Where have I been these past 3 years? Why didn't I know you two were together? Did you know this Squall", Seifer interrogates everyone in the room with a puzzled look on his face.

"I didn't know this either", came Squall's reply and then he turns towards Zell and Irvine. "When were you going to tell us? I knew you looked close when you were preparing the ice packs but I didn't realize you were together."

"You missed us kissing? We were standing right in front of you seeing as the kitchen, dining and living room are all open to each other. What the fuck?" Zell inquires.

"Apparently so. It must have been while I was examining my foot."

"It was a hot one", Irvine says, emphasizing the _h_ in Zell's ear.

Seifer finally manages to close his mouth and then the familiar smirk appears on his face. "Damn, and I thought you were straight, Irvine. Zell being gay is like being told the sky is blue. I already knew that, plus I could tell every time you walked by, he would start drooling while looking at your ass."

"HEY!" Zell says with a blush rising to his cheeks.

"We wanted to surprise you", Irvine says.

"Well I'll be the first to say I'm happy for you. I bet it's nice to be in a relationship with someone you...generally like. My first and only relationship was Rinoa and uh...I didn't really like her." Seifer chuckles while Squall's eyes turn downwards. The silence was deafening. "I'm sorry man", Seifer touches Squall's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's in the past now. The way I see it I feel I got my life back when she left me. She...consumed me like a virus; anything that was me, per se, she consumed. She wants to remain friends though I can't see it happening; we talk on the phone occasionally. Zell? Irvine? I'm glad you're together; I saw it coming a long time ago. Treat each other with love and understanding and try to give each other space when it's needed."

"Thanks Squall, that's one of the nicest things anybody has ever said to us." Irvine says giving Zell a squeeze around his waist.

"Both of you thanks; I didn't know how you were gonna take it seeing as I didn't know how you felt about homosexuals. Both Irvine and I were a little nervous about that, but I figured that you would be rather accepting because we are friends and not just some random guys. Oh, before we get off the subject, we live together too."

"Nice. So who decorated, it's like I'm in a high class club", Seifer asks.

"That would be Zell; he has an eye for decorating." Irvine nuzzles Zell's neck as Zell shrugs blushing.

"Awww! Our little Chickie can decorate! How cute!" Seifer says using baby talk. Zell flips him off with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starvin' Marvin'", says Zell as he begins to wiggle out of Irvine's lap causing him to rub against Irvine's groin. This in turn causes Irvine's eyes to roll back and him to growl through gritting teeth.

"Don't start what we can't finish now", he says warningly.

Seifer snickers under his breath and Squall elbows Seifer in the ribs. Irvine blushes, standing up, blocking everyone's view of his arousal. Eventually they all stand up and walk to the kitchen and begin preparing their pizzas.

A couple of hours later...

The table is covered in paper plates, pizza crust, plastic cups, and napkins; the men lean back in their chairs, sated.

"That was good food", Seifer states while stretching his muscular arms over his head.

Zell is the first one to start clearing table of all the trash with the help of Squall. Irvine goes to the stereo and turns it to some soft trance music. Seifer strides to his place on the couch and plops himself down is a groan. Irvine follows suit, likewise Zell. Squall finishes wiping off the table when his cell phone starts ringing, startling the quiet man.

"Shit", Squalls pulls his phone off his belt loop and answers "This is Squall." He falls to the couch but turns his head away from the group.

"Hey Rinoa...How are things? Really, that's unfortunate. Yeah...you know every... (Rolls his eyes)...no I really can't tal...I've gotta g... (Heavy sigh) I don't get good recept... (Sighs)—"

During Squall's phone conversation with his ex, the rest of the group is plotting around him.

"Actually Rinoa, I am busy at Irvine and Zell's. I find it a bit rude to be on the phone as a guest at someone else's home. I need to go but, I'll talk to you later. OK? (Smacks his lips and slams his phone shut) Fine get pissed off at me because I have manners, you crazy bitch", he mumbles to himself.

Squall shakes his head as he looks at his phone; he looks up to see Irvine and Zell grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He glares at them like they went crazy—then he turns to Seifer to see if he is giving him the same look. As Squall turns his head, he feels something brush his lips. He blinks and sees green eyes staring at him; then he feels a hand go around the back of his neck and pulls him into a full kiss. Squall's eyes shoot open and he freezes in shock. He isn't given time to respond before Seifer backs off with a strange smile on his face. Squall smiles a rather unnerving smile. Irvine and Zell bust out laughing, turning red in the face and tears streaming down their cheeks.

"I bet you guy think you're funny. You all are evil. Who put you up to it Seifer?" Irvine and Seifer pointed to Zell who tried to hide in Irvine's lap. "Hm...When I get out of the bathroom, I'm going to kill you. No, better yet, you should sleep with one eye open Zell, I know where you sleep." Squall let out the evilest laughs he could muster up. Zell visually pales as the brunette walked to the bathroom. Seifer shakes with laughter while Irvine is trying to get Zell to breathe again. Squall reappears a few minutes later and sits back on the couch looking slightly uncomfortable.

Seifer looks around the room for a clock of some sort; realizing there wasn't one readily available, he inquires about the time. "What time is it?"

"'Tis 10:30pm on this wonderful evening of –", replied Zell.

"Yeah, yeah. We've got to go now; you know we've got to get up early to get to the airport."

"What time are we meeting you", Irvine requests.

"I think I said 7:00 at the terminal, correct?"

"That's what I remember in our last conversation before ya'll got here", drawls Irvine.

"Wait, you're both coming with us to Esthar?" Squall perks up.

Seifer looks at Squall with the hugest smile on his face, "Surprise! They are spending a couple of days in Esthar with us and Laguna before they go visit Ma Dincht."

"You", Squall points his index and pinky fingers at Seifer and Irvine, "are some scheming bastards." Squall face lights up with a smile of true happiness. "Whose idea was it?" This time Zell and Irvine pointed to Seifer which caused him to blush slightly. Squall's face turned to stone as he thinks about Seifer doing something nice for him.

Seifer decides that they should make their exit in case Squall decides to blow up at him. He stands up and motions for Squall to do the same. "We will see you at 7:00 at the airport. Thanks for the fun evening. Bye!" Seifer pushes Squall out of the apartment.

"Bye", Zell and Irvine yell in unison.

Squall and Seifer walk to their rental car; Seifer is driver and Squall is passenger. During the drive back to the hotel, Squall stared out of the window contemplating the evening and his feelings.

_Irvine and Zell are so happy. I want that feeling. I never had that feeling when I was with Rinoa, but in my current situation I am most content. Living with Seifer was one of my best decisions I've made. We get along and we support each other. Since he stopped being the prick he used to be, he actually a nice caring friend that I really have grown to like...a lot. I like everything about him: his eyes when he's happy, his smile, the way he treats me, the fact that he loves to do things for me just to see me happy. He goes out of his way to make me smile. I don't know why I didn't see it before; I think I'm in love with Seifer. He was there for me with Rinoa left me; he has always been there for me, to make me feel...anything._

During Squall's musings, Seifer was having a hard time concentrating on the road for his own musings were causing him distress.

_Squall, oh Squall. Don't hate me. Please don't go cold on me. I've watched you for so long; don't let my little fuck up mess up what we have. I've always wanted to kiss you; since Rinoa left you, I thought you deserved better and I found myself putting me in the shoes of the person that could give you better. I lo--._ Seifer was drawn out of his musings by Squall's voice.

"Why did you kiss me? I mean, it was a joke, right?" Squall says without his head turning from the window.

"I don't know. I don't know what possessed me to do something like that. It was a joke but in the back of my mind, I really thought I...I...never mind."

"No, finish what you were saying."

"I can't", Seifer speaks softly.

"Why? Are you scared of what I might think of you because you wanted to see what it was like to kiss a guy?"

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"..."

"Please tell me."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't close up on me. Don't go back into your shell. Don't hate me for wanting to kiss you."

Squall is a bit taken back by his friend's agonizingly fearful tone. The rest of the trip is spent in silence. Gathering the necessary luggage, they walk towards their hotel room which is an executive suite on the 14th story of the building. The elevator ride is tense and silent, both men deep in thought. When the elevator reached the 14th floor, the _ding_ of the door opening startled them out of the trance they both seemed to be in. Seifer motions for Squall to get off the elevator first and he soon follows. The hallway seems long for the two heavy-hearted young men. Seifer pulls out his key card to the door of the room; he inserts it into the reader.

"Seifer—"

"Hm?"

Then Squall did the unthinkable: he reaches a hand around to the back of Seifer's head and pulls his head down until their lips almost meet. "I love you." Then Squall pulls his down and their lips meet again for the second time of the night. The kiss is passionate and sweet. Seifer backs away from the kiss due to the fact that air was needed to live.

Seifer stares into Squall's eyes trying to think of something romantic to say. The only thing he comes up to say is, "I love you too." Squall's eyes turn a bright cerulean blue at an alarming rate; he tugs Seifer's lips down to his, capturing the passion once again, but with this kiss there is more hunger involved. Seifer wraps his arms around Squall's leaner frame, pulling him flush against his body. They break the kiss once again only for Seifer to finish opening the door.

Squall closes the door behind them once they are in the room. He's gazes into Seifer's eyes trying to make sure he wasn't playing a joke on him. Seifer notices what Squall is looking for in his eyes.

"Squall, I love you. I love you so much, for so long. Everyday I wake up, I get excited thinking about seeing you, seeing your glares at the cadets that are acting up, seeing you work diligently at a task. That's the main reason for why I came back to Balamb Garden; I wanted to see you. I have loved you since I met you in the orphanage. I love you now and I will always love you". He begins to tremble with the emotions flowing through him; his eyes tear up and his voice is choked. "Trust me, I trust you. I want to be with you. I want to hug you. I want to wake up every morning with you beside me. I want to fight the next big thing with you. I will never betray you. The only thing I ask is for you to never return to the cold shell you mask yourself with around me. Please, please stay this way for me. It hurts when you go put up you barriers."

Squall looks at the tear-filled eyes, tear welling up his is own eyes. "I will never put up my barriers again. I will never hurt you. For you, I would give my life. I...I...I love you and I want you." Squall pushes up and ghosts his lips against Seifer's; pure electricity runs across their lips. Seifer deepens the kiss by embracing him and pushing harder against Squall. Squall opens his mouth and allows Seifer's tongue to explore his mouth; Seifer pushes the brunette towards the king size bed. Seifer breaks the kiss, panting heavily; he pulls off his love's black shirt and does the same for himself. Gazing at the blonde's chest, Squall can't help but to lightly run his hand over the muscled, smooth skin; there is a small tattoo of the infamous cross from Seifer's trench coat at his sternum. The right nipple is pierced; Squall tugs at it playfully. Seifer gasps at the sensation of the pain and pleasure mixed together; he slowly runs his hands down Squall's back, pausing to caress the soft flesh beneath his fingertips. He captures Squall in another passionate kiss; Squall breaks the kiss, looking deep into the taller man's eyes.

"As much as I would like to continue this right now, we need to shower. We've traveled all day and I don't smell good", Squall says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well I'll join you then." Squall thinks about the proposition for a moment.

_Are things moving to fast? We just shared out first kiss as a couple a few minutes ago, but showering together? He's got a great body but I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of contact just yet. _Seifer grabs Squall's cheeks and pulls him in for a sweet, chaste kiss. _How I've longed for him since as far back as I can remember. I've been ready for him since then. _

"Okay." Squall steps from the embrace, grinning at Seifer, and heads towards the bathroom; Seifer follows distantly behind. Seifer can't help but notice the slight sway of Squall's hips sway as he walks in front of him. His heart flutters in his chest at the sudden realization of the situation.

"You know Squall...I think I'll wait for you to get out then I'll take mine. And then if we're still awake, then we can continue this", Seifer reasons.

Squall feels a little let down and a little relieved. "Sure, whatever you want", he replies before turning, rummaging through his luggage, and walking into the bathroom holding his pajama clothes and towel.

After hearing the door close, Seifer slumps onto the bed. _What a fucking surprise! I turn down a chance to shower with Squall. It's been my dream and now I've fucking destroy a chance to be with him. I'm a motherfuckin' moron. _Seifer covers his face with his hands and flings himself backwards onto the bed. _I need to think. I'm outta here._ Seifer pushes himself off the bed, grabs his shirt off the floor, and walks out of the hotel room. He stalks down the hall, a look of concentration bearing on his face. _I've never been so scared of anything in my life. Squall has been the only constant in my life since I met him in the orphanage. I don't think he would break my heart but I know me. I know that I'm an ass to him and everybody in the world sometimes; I don't want to hurt him. He's not fragile but he still has feelings; I don't want him to hate me if I fuck up somehow._ He rounds a corner in the hallway when a bright yellow sign catches his eyes though the window.

The sign was actually a billboard warning women of the risks of drinking while pregnant.

"HIGH RISK". With a sudden epiphany, Seifer runs back to his hotel room and into the bathroom where Squall is showering.

Squall jumps at the sudden noise of the door slamming open and Seifer standing in the doorway, panting. He gets into the shower with Squall completely clothed and pulls the brunette into passionate kiss. The kiss lasts only until Seifer pulls away.

"What was that?" Squall breathlessly asks.

Squall almost didn't hear Seifer's response to his question; Seifer talked in a very hushed voice.

"I'm scared." He rests his forehead against Squall's. Never once in his life has he admitted to anyone being scared or even showing fear even at his brush with death during the Sorceress Wars. Tears start freely falling down his cheeks.

Squall feels Seifer shudders. He whispers to the crying man, "Don't cry."

"I don't want to hurt you. Knowing myself I always end up hurting those I love."

"But I know that you love me and you know that I love you. Whatever problems we may and probably will face, we'll get though them." Squall reaches up and runs his fingers through the short blonde hair.

"Squall, you know me, you know my moves, and you know my favorite t-shirt for Hyne's sake. You know my personality and my issues. I want you to know if you are willing to risk taking this package that is Seifer Almasy."

Without hesitation, the shorter man answers. "Yes, I'm willing to take the risk." Seifer opens his eyes to stare into bluish-grayish eyes. "Are you willing to risk your heart for this quiet package that is Squall Leonhart?"

"Yes I am." Seifer smiles as he looks into his partner's eyes. Squall can't help but smile at the soaking wet blonde, noticing how cute he looks when sopping wet in all his clothes.

"Your clothes are wet."

"I noticed."

"We can finish this shower together if you want." Squall leans against Seifer, resting his head on the muscular chest.

"That would be wonderful. I need help though. With my experiences of getting caught in the rain, the most daunting task is removing the wet clothing." Seifer grabs the bottom hem of his shirt and begins tugging it upwards. All the actions are slow and deliberate as if they want this moment to last forever. Squall places his hand flat on Seifer's skin and wraps his thumbs on the same hem and pushes it upward, rubbing hands along the torso of the tall man. Seifer suppresses a groan as he feels the brunette's hands on his chest. He finally pulls the shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor of the bathroom, smiling at the short man.

"I hear pants are the worst to get off when wet", Squall raises a teasing eyebrow.

"Well then your help is still needed." Seifer unbuckles his belt and pulls it agonizingly slowly from the belt loops, then kicks off his thong sandals he was wearing, dropping them onto his shirt. Squall slides his hands down the taunt abdomen of Seifer, stopping at the low-rise jeans resting on his hips. Squall begins unbuckling the jeans, all while staring into jade green eyes with all the love he can give. Seifer suddenly stops Squall.

"I can get these." He removes Squall's hands from the button and pushes his pants and boxer brief down to his ankles, pulling off one leg at a time. As soon as he drops the pants on the rest of his clothing, outside of the shower, he pulls Squall in for a gentle kiss, pulling him against his body. As their lips part, he rotates them around to where Squall is now standing under the spray of the shower.

Seifer takes a step back to take in the image of naked Squall in front of him. Squall isn't overly muscular or bulky, but lean and toned. His skin is appears translucent and ethereal, like an angel. His figure reminds Seifer of that of a female: narrow waist, slight hips, and probably the most beautiful legs known to woman and men. Seifer has to take a deep breath at the sight he's now beholding.

Squall begins to run his eyes over Seifer's body which he cannot find anything wrong with it. Seifer is quite muscular but not massive; he's chiseled as if he were carved out of marble. His skin is a darker than Squall's, making him look like he got a tan.

Seifer picks up a bar of soap and a washcloth, wets it in the spray, and lathers it up. Squall tenses at the feeling of the washcloth being drawn over his skin in such a gentle manner, but quickly relaxes his muscles. Seifer washes Squall with the utmost reverence and gentleness, as if he were made of glass. The tall blonde turns the brunette so he can wash the man's back. Squall closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of the soft, warm cloth running gently over his back. Seifer washes the lower back and hips of the shorter man; he leans forward until his mouth is at Squall's ear, warm breath cascading along the lobe.

"May I wash you...completely?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Seifer's breath hitches at the statement and what it implies. He traces his fingers across the plump, but taunt skin before applying the soapy towel. He can hear Squall's breathing pick up at the contact. He finishes the flesh and brings the towel around and begins washing the groin area where he instantly notices hardened flesh. He grabs Squall's arousal with the towel and begins washing it by rubbing it; Seifer finds himself getting aroused. Squall begins to breathe heavily and deeply when he quickly stops Seifer's hands.

"My turn." Squall breathlessly whispers.

Seifer receives the same treatment as he did to Squall then Squall took it a step further. He grabs a bottle of shampoo and washes Seifer's hair. Seifer washes Squall's hair in the same respect. Seifer draws Squall into a tender hug while pushing them to stand under the spray and rinse off.

Squall turns off the water as they step out of the shower; Seifer grabs the two white towels hanging on the towel rack. They begin to dry themselves off. Squall looks up from his task and notices Seifer staring at him.

"You are so beautiful", Seifer chokes out through tears of happiness.

Squall drops his towel and with one quick step over he has his mouth presses against Seifer's, arms wrapped around his neck. Seifer wraps his arms around the narrow waist, crying into the kiss. Squall kisses away his tears, letting his sweet breath roll over Seifer's cheeks. Seifer squeezes tighter as if to never let go.

"Seifer, I can't breathe", wheezes a raspy voice; Seifer immediately loosens his death grip on Squall.

"Never want to let you go."

"I never want to leave you." With that statement, Seifer hugs Squall, picks him up, smoothly walks to the bed, gracefully and gently places Squall on it. Seifer then walks onto the other side of the bed and lies down beside Squall, facing the brunette. They stare into each others eyes, getting lost in each other.

Seifer reaches out and runs his hand over Squall's arm; Squall touches Seifer's face with the same arm. A smile tugs at Squall's full lips. "I don't think I've ever seen you this calm...serene...relaxed before."

"I never had a reason to be." Seifer's hand travels from the arm to the flat stomach; he notices that with each breath Squall takes, his abdominal muscle contract, giving a rippling effect on his stomach.

Seifer is so taken by his lover he pulls himself on top of him to where their chests are flush together. Squall smiles as he pulls his head up and kisses the tip of the scarred blonde's nose.

"Make love to me."

Seifer pushes up on his elbows with a look of unbelief written on his face. "Really?"

"Yes." Seifer leans down once more and initiates the most passionate kiss of the evening. Parting to breathe, Squall runs his hands down Seifer back, causing a tremor to run down the blonde's spine. Seifer groans placing random kisses on Squall's face.

Then he sits up onto his knees which straddle Squall's thighs; he touches a finger to Squall's lips, feeling their softness. Running the same finger down the throat and down the breast bone, he feels the softness of the hairless, smooth skin underneath his fingers. He traces the nipple with his finger before he leans in and licks it; Squall's back arches high off the bed. Seifer frowns as he pushes himself off Squall to get sit back on his knees.

"Have you ever done this before?" Seifer asks, puzzled.

"No."

"Not even with Rinoa?"

Squall blushes. "I had...issues with her. Have you done this before?"

"No." Seifer snickers. "The blind leading the blind."

Seifer kisses Squall tenderly on the lips before slipping back down his chest. He suckles at the nipple he had licked a few moments ago, drawing a moan out of Squall's throat. Squall runs his hands through the damp hair, arching up against the blonde above him.

The older man kisses down to the brunette's navel causing his breath to hitch and his stomach to contract. Seifer notices Squall's breaths becoming short, but when he sticks his tongue into the belly-button, Squall sucks in a deep breath through his teeth. Seifer grins into the stomach as Squall tries to figure out how to breathe again. Seifer begins kissing all the muscular lines of Squall's torso.

With each kiss, Squall's fingers grasps a little tighter in the blonde locks. As Seifer pushes himself farther down the brunette's body, Squall is beginning to squirm below him. All he can think at the moment is that Seifer loves him, but he's torturing him. Squall squeezes his eyes closed as he feels the warm breath on his hip bone.

"Open your eyes." Squall's eyes open slowly to stare down his body and see green eyes peering up at him. As he focuses on the green eyes, Seifer kisses his hip, panting ever so slightly. Seifer moves to the opposite hip and kisses that one in the same manner; then he stops his head at the erect shaft. He gently runs his fingers along the purple vein on the underside of the shaft causing Squall to roll his hips.

"Seif—", he moans as Seifer kisses the head of the shaft. Squall's hips buck and he pulls Seifer up to kiss him hotly on the mouth, tongues tangling themselves together.

"I want you to be in you." Squall can do nothing but grin.

"I'll be right back." Seifer gracefully slips off the bed, walks to the bathroom, and picks up the hotel's complimentary lotion. He pads back to the bed when he sees a problem: the bed isn't turned down. Realizing that after they make love, they won't have energy to get up and get underneath the covers. So he quickly solves the problem by turning down the side of the bed he was laying and motions for Squall to lay down there. As Seifer stands over Squall, he admires the agile body in front of him; the skin is flush, the chest is heaving up and down with wanton breath, the eyes half-lidded in passion focused right on Seifer.

Seifer slides back onto bed, lotion in hand, and kisses Squall again before opening the lotion and rubs some on a finger. Sliding his hands across Squall's taunt rear, Seifer seeks the opening to Squall's body. He presses his finger into the ring of muscle initiating a gasp from the brunette.

"You must relax; it'll hurt more if you don't relax." Squall visibly relaxes, becoming more comfortable with this new feeling. In fact, Seifer can see on his face that he's beginning to enjoy it. Seifer adds lotion to another finger and inserts it along with the first finger into Squall's tight opening. Squall hardly notices the new addition until Seifer scissors the two digits, stretching the muscle ring in preparation for his erection. Squall nearly sits up at the two digits, but he settles for a loud but breathy moan. Seifer adds one more finger to the bunch to make sure Squall is prepared for his length. After feeling Squall is ready, he removes his fingers.

The tall blonde kneels between Squall's open legs and rests his length on the opening; he leans down and kisses Squall ever so gently.

"This may hurt, when you feel ready for me to go further, just move." Squall nods silently anticipating the pleasure he knows he will feel having Seifer deep within him.

Seifer pushes forward into the opening through the ring of muscle; Squall grabs at the sheets on the bed, tears glistening in the corner of his eye. Seifer tries to distract him from the pain by grabbing one of his hands and kissing the palm of it over and over again. "Relax, relax." Seifer says in a very soft, calming voice. He pushes more of his length in, almost up to the hilt; Squall relaxes his body, accommodating Seifer's length. Seifer pauses for Squall to adjust to the sensation, dropping his head, hanging besides Squall.

Squall suddenly rolls his hips against Seifer's emitting a groan from both him and Seifer, who lifts his head. Seifer begins to make slow, shallow thrusts into Squall's trembling body; with each thrust, Squall breathes shakily in and out, with small gasps. Thrusting his hips up a little faster, Squall begins meeting Seifer thrust for thrust. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, Squall pulls himself up to kiss the man thrusting inside of him. Bucking his hips up, Squall rams Seifer into his prostate gland, making him shout out Seifer's name.

Seifer knows that the prostate is virtually the main center of pleasure so he begins thrusting harder, aiming at the sensitive bit of flesh. Squall moves his arms to underneath the blonde's and grasps for dear life as Seifer is now constantly riding the prostate.

Seifer feels the brunette clawing at his back and wrapping his legs around his waist trying to press closer to him so he remedies the issue. He wraps his arms around Squall and pulls him up to where he's sitting on his lap with him still buried in the brunette. He begins thrusting at the same pace he had been before changing position, still slow but powerful thrust. With each thrust now, Squall is groaning and yelping at the same time, music to Seifer's ears. Seifer grabs Squall's unattended erection and begins pumping it bringing a deep growl from Squall's throat; Squall's head falls forward on Seifer's shoulder. The room is filled with heavy breathing and the undeniable sound of flesh slapping together.

Seifer whispers, "Let's come together", in Squall's ear.

"Nnnnn...Ahh".

Seifer picks up his speed and with each thrust hitting Squall's prostate, he can feel him tensing up. Squall suddenly bucks his hips once and with a loud cry, he comes between their stomachs. Seifer, seeing Squall in this state of extreme pleasure, comes hard with one last hard thrust into Squall, with a silent cry of his love's name, squeezing the man he loves to his chest.

He lays Squall back onto his back and he falls on top of him. Squall opens his previously closed eyes and looks at Seifer's jade green eyes with love.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kiss lazily, still panting from the passion of their love-making. Seifer rolls off of Squall, pulling his now flaccid member from Squall's heat, to lie down beside him. Draping his arm over the brunette's stomach Seifer sits up on one elbow to peer into the blue-gray eyes.

"So what kind of issues did you have with being intimate with Rinoa?"

Squall blushes bright red. "I couldn't get it up for her."

Seifer let out a hearty laugh. "You couldn't get it up for her? Why?"

"I thought about it once we broke up...that maybe because I was always thinking about you."

"That's bullshit, what's the real reason?"

"That is."

Seifer sits up Indian-style on the bed, thinking about that statement. "It's nice to hear you say that. All my life, but even more so after Ultimecia, I thought about you everyday."

Squall rolls onto his stomach and scoots toward Seifer, taking his hand in his and rubbing it his thumb.

"I'll be right back. Ok?" Seifer drags his tired body from the bed, lingering on Squall's hand a little longer and heads to the bathroom.

From within the bathroom, Seifer stands over the toilet relieving his bladder when he notices his still sopping wet clothes on the floor.

"Shit. Hey Squall, you still awake?" he hollers from the restroom.

"Yes", Squall says in a tired voice.

"Do you know if there is a laundry room in this hotel? I need to dry my clothes so they don't mildew." Seifer finishes up and flushes. He gathers his wet clothing, wringing them out one by one in the tub, and puts them into the complimentary laundry bag.

Suddenly the door opens and Squall pokes his head in. "Hmmm...You didn't have to get into the shower with me with all your clothes on, you know." Seifer takes the towel they had used earlier in the shower to wipe himself clean of Squall's essence.

"Thank you Raijin. Come here and let me wipe your stomach off", he says, giving a 'come hither' look, pointing to the drying semen on his stomach.

Squall walks seductively to Seifer who has a wash cloth wet and ready. Seifer first leans down to kiss Squall before washing the pale flesh of the semen. "After we are done with this, let's go to the laundry room, if they have one, and dry the clothes."

Squall leans into Seifer's touch. "What are we going to do while waiting for you clothes to dry?"

Seifer drops the towel on the side of the tub and pulls Squall against him, with his back against Seifer's chest. Seifer can't help but to gaze at the image in the mirror: a tall blonde holding a short brunette in his arms, in love with each other, but not before they exchanged scars. Seifer kisses Squall's neck; the brunette rolls his head to the side to allow for better contact.

"Let's go before it gets too late; we have to meet Irvine and Zell at the airport at 7." Seifer releases the brunette and picks up the bag of clothes and carries them out of the bathroom with Squall in tow.

"Get dressed while I call the front desk." Squall walks to the phone and calls the front desk while Seifer rummages through his duffel bag trying to find his black pajama pants and his white tank top. He pulls the clothes on and sits patiently on the bed.

"Ok. Thank you ma'am", Squall finishes the conversation with front desk and hangs up. "They are sending someone to get you laundry so they can wash it and they'll bring it back when it's done."

"Hey, perks of staying in an executive suite I guess. Well we should go to bed since we have an early start in the morning." Seifer says, eyeing Squall as he puts on his own pajama pants, which causes him to laugh.

Squall turns around, glaring at Seifer questioningly. "What? Are you laughing at my pants?"

"I should have known that you would contradict your entire being. Are you fucking kidding me? I am NOT seeing Squall Leonhart, Mr. Ice Princess, in black pajama pants with bow-tied penguins all over them. Where did they come from because everyone knows YOU wouldn't buy those?" Seifer couldn't stop himself from pointing and laughing.

"Laguna bought these for me last Christmas but I rarely sleep in pajamas so they didn't come out until this trip. THIS", Squall points at his pajama bottoms, "is the reason I don't allow people to buy me gifts."

"Shit, if I hadn't decided to leave my camera down in the car." Seifer gives a hearty laugh at Squall's expense.

Squall scowls at Seifer then takes this moment of weakness on Seifer's part to pounce on the green-eyed blonde, pinning him to the bed. Seifer is laid out flat on his back with Squall straddling his hips and his hand pushing at the other man's shoulders. "I'll find something embarrassing about you, one day." Seifer could hear the underlying tone of playfulness and seduction is Squall's voice.

"Well until that day comes, we will all have the memories of little penguins in all their cuteness dancing across your nice, round ass." Seifer smirks.

"Fuck you."

"Is that a promise?" At that moment, a knock on the door interrupts their playful fight. Seifer immediately stands up, knocking Squall ungracefully to the floor, and picks the laundry bag giving it to the housekeeper to dry. Seifer walks back to the bed and gets under the covers.

"Thanks for dropping me on the floor."

"Hey, quit your bitchin' and come to bed with me.

"Fine, but no molesting me during the night." Squall has his turn to smirk and does so with all his pride. He crawls into the bed and curls himself up to Seifer in a little ball.

"I love you Seifer."

"I love you Squall."

With that they both fall into the most relaxed sleep they ever had.

''

Riiing Riiing

Seifer's eyes pop open at the sudden ringing of the phone. He fumbles for the phone, almost knocking it off the table. He finally manages to pick it up after the sixth ring and answer it.

"Huh?" He growls sleepily; looking down he sees Squall has now awaken from his slumber.

To his dismay, a cheery voice that could probably rival Selphie's came over the line. "Good morning Mr. Almasy, this is your 6:00 wake up call. Have a nice day!"

"How the hell can people be this cheery this early in the morning?" Seifer put the phone back on the hook.

"Maybe she's had her fourth cup of coffee already", Squall says kissing Seifer's chest.

"Rrright. Well, shall we get up? We're meeting Zell and Irvine in an hour so we need to get moving." Seifer kisses Squall on the nose, but begins removing himself from the bed.

"That's right; I almost forgot." Squall sits on the side of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of eyes. As he went to his own duffel bag, a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey Seifer, how come there weren't two double beds in here instead of this king-size bed?" Squall digs and pulls out his hygiene bag, a pair of blue jeans, some socks, a black belt, and a tank top. "You made the reservation right?"

"Actually Irvine did. I don't think he changed the option for sleeping arrangements." Seifer digs in his duffel bag and pulls out a green polo shirt, a black belt, and khaki cargo shorts. "It's alright though because if we weren't going to sleep in the same bed, the couch over there has a fold-out bed."

"Whatever." Squall pulls his clothes, as does Seifer.

Squall turns around to see Seifer smirking at him. "Do you always free-ball?"

"Yes, it's much more comfortable than wearing boxers; they tend to ride up and the most inconvenient times, like when you're walking into a meeting with some important official and you start walking bowlegged because there is actually something stuck up your ass."

Seifer walks up behind Squall, hugging him. "I like it that you free-ball", he says sticking hands down the front of Squall's pants, massaging the hardening member.

"We don't have time for that now, but –", Squall raises and eyebrow, "we could wait until we get on the plane; we're in one of the first class private cabins. It holds only four people and if we kick Zell and Irvine out for 10 minutes, we can do this."

Seifer growls and grinds himself into Squall's rear. "I like the way you think." He nibbles on his ear.

Squall's knees grow to get weak so he removes himself from the hot situation. "Let me check outside the door to see if your clothes are back."

Seifer gives a little whine as Squall pulls from his grasp, but he quickly recovers and picks up his hygiene bag and heads to the bathroom. He uses the bathroom then begins brushing his teeth when Squall walks in holding a garment bag up. "I'm going to put these in you bag so when we're done with our hygiene we can leave. Its 6:15, by the way." Squall disappears again leaving Seifer slightly puzzled. _Is this how he normally thinks and lives? He's very efficient, like a...a...commander._ Seifer grins to himself at this thought.

"What's so funny?" Seifer didn't even notice Squall had come and stood beside him preparing his toothbrush.

"Ew ahh wagg ho vi harrano" Seifer says with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"What?" Squall looks at Seifer like Seifer had grown a second head."

Seifer spits in the sink and repeats what he had previously said. "You were made to be Commander. You're very efficient. It's cute." Squall blushes and then punches Seifer playfully in the arm.

"Thanks, I think." Seifer finishes up his hygiene, packs up the rest of his belongings, slides on his sandals and plops onto the bed.

"Are you ready?" Squall shouts.

"Yep, just waiting on you." Squall walks out of the bathroom and puts his hygiene bag in the open duffel bag. "We have approximately 30 minutes to meet the guys at the airport. Let's go."

Seifer jumps out of the chair, stands at attention, and salutes Squall. "Sir, yes sir." He clicks his heels together. His eyes sparkle with happiness when he sees that Squall isn't going to kill him.

Squall chuckles at the behavior. Normally he would have scowled at the tall blonde but today was much different; he loves this tall blonde. Squall picks up his luggage and heads for the door; Seifer does the same but stops in his tracks when he almost reaches Squall.

"What do we do with the keycards?"

"We leave them at the front desks I believe." Seifer shrugs his shoulder and begins walking again, ushering Squall out of the door.

At the front desk, they drop off the keycards and were on their way. In the car on the way to the airport, they hold hands and catch quick kisses at stoplights. They engage in casual conversation about the new gunblade coming out: the Conquistador.

They arrive at the airport, parking in the rental car area for easy return. They unload their luggage onto a carrier cart and head inside looking for their terminal. Seifer pushes the cart as Squall walks beside him, right arm looped around Seifer's left arm. As soon as Squall spots Zell bouncing in the distance, he let's go of Seifer's arm; he leans down next to Seifer's ear.

"I want to go for shock factor. Let's let them know with fireworks." Squall seductively says quirking an eyebrow at Seifer.

Seifer snaps his head to look Squall in the eye with the infamous, mischievous smirk on his face. "Hyne, I love you."

Squall gets this evil look in his eye. As they get closer to the gate, Zell spots them and makes a mad dash towards the couple. They brace themselves as he arrives at them skidding to a halt; catching his foot on the floor, he pitches forward headlong into Squall's stomach. Squall and Zell fall to the floor with a loud "oomph"; they lay in a heap of limbs.

"Good morning Zell. Do you think you could remove your elbow from my ribs? Thanks." Squall wheezes out. "You know Zell; you are much heavier than you look."

Seifer picks Zell up off his boyfriend and grabs Squall's hand and pulls him up. "How can you have THAT much energy this fucking early in the morning?"

"I don't know. I always have a lot of energy."

"Are ya'll ok?" Irvine drawls as he walks up to the scene of the "accident".

Squall dusts himself off. "Fortunately, I am." Zell just nods.

"Have you checked your bags yet?" Seifer asks Irvine.

"No, we were going to wait until ya'll arrive; the counter is over there by our luggage. Let's get going." Irvine spins on his heel and walks to the counter with the rest of the group in tow.

After checking their bags, they sit and relax until their flight is called for boarding.

"Flight 1306 to Esthar is now boarding row 1-4 at Gate 10, I repeat, Flight 1306 to Esthar is now boarding rows 1-4 at Gate 10."

Irvine looked at the monitors that showed the status of the flights. "Well that's us. Shall we?" motioning towards the terminal.

With everyone in agreement, they step into the terminal.


	2. Airplane Revelations

Sorry the updates are taking so long. I write in a spiral notebook and then I type it up with editing on my computer but that a long process, but I hope the updates will come faster. I just started a new job so bear with me please. This story is probably on of my most fun stories I've ever written.

blah - announcements

"blah" – speaking

'blah' - thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad really.

Airplane Revelations

"Ah, vacation at last!" Zell say excitedly walking backwards down the terminal.

"It's about damn time too. I've waited almost two years for a two week vacation because our oh-so-fearless commander likes to work us to death." Seifer teases, winking at Squall.

"What the hell? Whatever Seifer. It took you two years to earn a two week vacation." Squall shakes his head a fake regret.

"Aw, come on ya'll. Let's not ruin this vacation with your bickering." Irvine pleads with a slight frown on his face.

"Come on, Cowboy! You know me. I can't make it five minutes without a bit of sarcasm and teasing of Squally-boy here."

Squall levels a glare on Seifer that could kill a T-Rexaur in a moment and flips him off. Arriving at the entrance to the plane, Zell turns himself around so he wouldn't embarrass himself anymore by tripping and falling again. As soon as Zell and Irvine step onto the plane, Squall looks up at Seifer, who happens to be looking at him, and smirks knowingly at the tall blonde, completely ignoring the insult exchange earlier. It was just an act of course. Seifer winks at the brunette and licks his lips seductively almost causing said brunette's knees to buckle.

'Hyne Seifer just oozes of lust and sex. And he loves me too. How did I get so lucky to have the most handsome I've ever seen wanting to be with me with his muscular chest, ripped stomach, the nicest ass in all of Garden?' Feeling tightness in his pants, Squall realizes that the entire plane can see his hard-on. 'Well fuck me. How can he have such a strong effect on me? He's not even touching me. Fucking amazing.'

"Squall? You ok?" Irvine stands in front of the short gunbladist waving a hand in front of his face.

Shaking himself out of the trance he had been in, Squall refocuses his eyes on the redhead. "Huh?"

"You were just kind of standing there in you little own world."

"Oh, I was just thinking. Sorry."

"But you were blushing."

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah you were."

"Whatever", Squall folds his arms across his chest, pouting slightly.

Seifer nudges Squall in the back. "Brat."

Zell whips around to get Irvine's attention. "Hey Irvine, what cabin room are we in?"

Irvine narrows his eyes at Seifer and Squall. 'There's something suspicious going on.' Feeling Zell nudging him, he snaps back into the real world. "Um...that would be..." Irvine looks at the ticket in his hand, searching for the answer. "C-1"

The four young men walk slowly down the single aisle towards the front of the plane. In the first class cabin there are four enclosed rooms running down the right side of the plane. There is an isle on the left where the doors to the rooms are located.

Zell is the first to step into the cabin; it's simply decorated with fabric cream in color. There are two pairs of chairs, facing each other; a fold down armrest connects each set of chairs. A fold down table rests against the wall awaiting use.

Zell slides into one of the window seats with Irvine close behind him. Squall and Seifer sit opposite of them on the right side. Squall sits in the seat closer to the window while Seifer takes the last seat beside Squall. Squall pulls his mp3 player and headphones out of his backpack, preparing for the 3 hour ride to Esthar. With each move he makes, the brunette brushes against Seifer's hot skin, enticing his body into a very undesirable state at the moment.

"Here's the deal Zell and Irvine, no sex in here. At least, not while I'm conscious." Squall can hear the smirk in Seifer's voice.

Squall almost laughs at Zell's reaction to the statement. The diminutive blonde is turning a shade of crimson that almost matches Fuujin's eye.

"You were planning on it! Holy shit!"

Zell opens and closes his mouth rapidly before becoming angry and firmly saying sheepishly, "No."

"Now, now Zell. Don't lie. You know you were looking forward to playtime." Irvine drawls sleepily, resting his head on the headrest. He lifts his head and sweeps the small room with his eyes. "Don't these rooms come with blankets or something?"

"I believe you can ask the flight attendant for one." Squall replies, checking his backpack for something. He looks over to Seifer and sort of smirks at him before turning back to look at Irvine. "How many blankets do we need? I was going to ask for one myself because I like to sleep under something."

Seifer is obviously amused by the 'sleep under something' statement Squall just said because he sort of snickers under his breath. But not quiet enough because Squall elbows him hard in the ribs causing the blonde gunblader to make an "oomph" sound.

"I think Irvine and I could use a couple." Zell says intertwining his fingers with Irvine's.

"I'd like one too. I wouldn't want you to see me jacking off!" Laughing loudly, Seifer holds his stomach trying to contain his laughter.

Zell's face turns a lovely violet color. Holding his ears closed, he begins shaking his head vigorously. "Aw, man. I didn't want to hear that." Suddenly, he acts like he's gagging. "SHIT! Now I have images in my head. Irvine, kiss me babe. Kiss those disturbing images out of my head!"

Squall sits quietly in his seat, watching Irvine hold down Zell and kiss. Squall's attention then turns to Seifer, who's laughing at them. 'How in the world did I end up with the tactless bastard? Even then, the image of Seifer jacking off is hot; his hands running up his body, his muscles bulging with every movement. Oh Hyne, he exudes sex and love.'

"Squall?"

"Huh?" Squall snaps out of his thoughts to find his friends staring at him, questioningly.

"Squall? Are you alright?" Irvine quizzically asks.

"Uh...yeah. Why?" The brunette scowls infinitesimally.

"Dude, you just sort of spaced out and then you turned red. I thought you were going to have a seizure or something." Zell says with a hint of relief in his voice.

"I was just thinking about...stuff." He gives a quick sideward glance to Seifer, whose hands are clasped together behind his head, looking quite relaxed.

"Don't be having little sexual fantasies about me. I can't help that I am a sex god."

Squall simply rolls his eyes and with a smirk on his face, says "Fuck you." Suddenly the flight attendant came over the speaker.

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for flying Esthar air. We ask that you turn all electronic devices off until we are in flight." The preflight announcements continue as the plane taxis down the runway. The SeeDs all buckle up and situate themselves, ready for take-off.

As the plane's wheels takes off, Zell holds his arms up in victory. "Two week vacation, here we come!"

"Calm down darling. I know you're excited." Irvine wraps an arm around Zell's shoulders, kissing him on the temple. Zell smiles up at the redhead lovingly.

Squall presses the flight attendant call button. Within moments, knock come at the door. Seifer slides it open.

"How can I help you?" The black flight attendant asks.

"Could we get four blankets and...what types of drinks do you serve?"

"Yes sir. We have fruit juices, soda, water, coffee, teas, and alcoholic beverages."

"Do you have apple juice?"

"Yes we do. Would like to order some?"

Squall looks thoughtful for a moment and replies with a nod. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Squall aims his question towards his friends

"I would like an orange juice please", Irvine orders.

"Could I get a cranberry juice?" the hyperactive blonde bounces in his seat.

"Damn. No wonder you have a lot of energy, Chickie." Seifer sarcastically comments. "Do you have chocolate milk?"

"Yes we do. I make it personally for you." The flight attendant winks an eye at Seifer who merely scowls a bit, causing Squall to chuckle under his breath.

"Geez. Thanks." She nods and walks off; Seifer closes the door.

"Way to be Seifer. I think she likes you." Zell teases.

"Yeah, well, she can go fuck herself. I ain't interested." Seifer folds his arms across his chest in a huff.

"Why is that?" Squall looks expectantly at Seifer, waiting for the answer to the seemingly simple question. Knowing the question isn't as simple as it seems, Seifer decides to retaliate against Squall for putting him on the spot.

Seifer shoots Squall a smothering death glare, but answers the question rather cleverly. "I'm not interested in her because", Seifer turns himself and looks Squall in the eye with a mischievous glint in his eye, using the back of his hand to pet Squall's cheek lovingly, "I would rather have you, Squall."

The brunette smirks to himself before he swats Seifer's hand away. He glares the scarred blonde telling him to 'fuck off, or you'll pay for this later'. Seifer feigns hurt and Irvine and Zell chuckle, amused.

"Dude, you're off. There's no way Squall would want you." Zell snuggles up against Irvine's chest.

Seifer simply smirks, evilly and Squall nearly chokes on air.

A knock at the door interrupts Seifer's response to Zell. He opens the door to find the flight attendant struggling to balance the tray of drinks in one hand and the stack of blankets in the other. Seifer, being the gentleman he is, takes the blankets from her so she could give everyone their drink orders without spilling them.

Squall watches his boyfriend help the young lady, thinking how much he's changed. Seifer in the past three years has grown from the overbearing bully to the now nice and polite gentleman he is. To Squall, that makes Seifer shine brighter in his eyes.

The flight attendant furnishes drinks to the SeeDs with a bright smile and a "Here you go sir."

"Thank you – uh...what's your name, darling?" Irvine inquires.

"Cyan."

"Hello Cyan, thank you. You have been a great help."

Cyan blushing and stutters he next sentence out. "Have a nice flight, gentlemen. Just push the button if you need me." She slides the door close behind her as she leaves.

"What the hell, Irvine? You flirted with her in front of me!" Zell pushes off of Irvine, pouting.

"You're so cute when you pout, BUT I wasn't flirting with her. It's called being a gentleman." Irvine frowns at the accusation.

Zell contemplates Irvine's reasoning before wrapping his arms around his neck and coming in close to the point that their lips almost touch. "Like hell, you were." Zell swiftly attacks Irvine's lips with his own. Moaning softly, Irvine breaks the passionate kiss.

"I'm going to have to make you jealous more often if every time you do that!" Irvine releases the tattooed blond reluctantly to drink his orange juice.

The young men sip their drinks in silence as they listen to the soft rumble of the engines.

Zell slams his empty glass on the table, making enough racket to wake up people in thee economy class. Yawning, he stretches his arms above his head. "Hey babe, you tired?"

Irvine raises an eyebrow at Zell. "A little. Why?"

Zell blushes slightly at the question he's about to ask because he knows it sounds a bit childish and it will really take away from his rogue image. Plus, he would never hear the end of it from Seifer. Before he can get the request out, Seifer interjects.

"Awww! Does Zelly want to cuddle while he sleeps?"

"Shove it, bitch!" Zell turns an unusual shade of red in embarrassed anger. 'And so it begins.'

"Come here Zell, honey. You need a hug before your head explodes." Irvine pulls Zell close to him in an attempt to calm him down. The redhead whispers comforting words into the spiked blonde's ear while rubbing small circles on his lower back.

Squall watches this sweet exchange in amazement and envy. He begins wondering if Seifer and he would become that lovey-dovey crap that Irvine and Zell are. He knows it's not in their nature but who knows what love will do to you?

"What are you smiling about, Squall?" Seifer asks, fighting the urge to put his arm around his lover.

"They're cute." Squall's eyes are still trained on the now dozing couple across from him. Slowly, he creeps his hand towards Seifer's on the armrest, intertwining their fingers; Seifer notices the lecherous grin on Squall's face.

Subtly, stroking his thumb gently on the back of Squall's hand, Seifer smirks at Squall. "What are you thinking?"

Squall's voice is low and husky with need, want. "We should wake them up in an hour."

Seifer bites his lower lip to keep what could be a moan from escaping. "And how should we go about doing that?" Seifer returns Squall's lecherous gaze, moving closer to the brunette.

"I have an idea that you would most definitely like." Squall winks a grayish eye at Seifer.

Seifer leans down and captures Squall's lips in a heated kiss, Squall groaning at the passion of the kiss. Seifer's hand moves up the brunette's inner thigh until Squall stops his hand before reaching his arousal.

"Hyne if we don't stop now, we won't make it for when we wake up the sleeping beauties." Squall breathes against Seifer's lips, embracing his lovely blonde.

"But I want you so bad." Seifer whines pitifully, faux pouting. Squall can't resist and nips at the bottom lip sticking out. Seifer takes advantage of the nipping and sucks Squall into another searing kiss.

After another few moments, Squall reluctantly pulls away from Seifer. "Save it, It'll be...well worth it." Seifer pouts even more.

"Whatever you say; just don't expect me to stop when we wake them up."

"I won't be able to." Squall says running his hand up and down Seifer's forearm.

"Good. Well then I'm going to go to sleep so I am at full energy for later." Seifer looks thoughtful for a moment and then continues with a lecherously mischievous grin on his face. "Wake me up in an hour, and then we'll have...a little bit of fun, ok?" Squall nods with a tiny smile flashing across his across.

Yawning, Seifer stretches his arms above his head, lets them fall around Squall's shoulders, and pulls him in for a soft, sensual kiss. "Good morning." Squall sits panting as Seifer removes his arms around Squall and falls asleep.

'Good morning to you too.'Squall slips his headphones onto his head and sits back into total relaxation and anticipation for later.

One hour later...

Squall looks at his watch; realizing its time to wake Seifer up, he takes his headphones off and puts them away in his shoulder bag. Looking over at Seifer and pulling the blanket off of him, he ghosts his hand up the blonde's taut chest, letting the heat of his hand cause a shiver down Seifer's spine. Lightly tracing his finger across the bottom hem of the green-striped shirt, Squall leans up and brushes his lips across Seifer's neck.

Seifer rolls his head towards Squall's lips with a small hitch of breath. The blonde gunbladist cracks an eye open to find Squall looking up at him with lust and love in his stormy eyes.

"Wake up, it's time." Squall whispers breathlessly into Seifer's ear.

"Time for what?" Seifer says in his sleep-confused haze.

Squall places his hand on the blonde's muscular chest, kissing his chest Squall responds very quietly. "We've got to wake up Zell and Irvine, remember?"

Seifer blinks dumbly for a moment before he remembers what they're talking about. In the instant he remembers, he sweeps Squall into his arms and passionately kisses the brunette, running his hand up and down Squall's back.

Nipping at Seifer's ear, Squall bites back a moan as the blonde runs his hands over a very sensitive spot on his back. "I want you." Feeling rather uncomfortable from twisting in his seat, Squall gracefully throws a leg over Seifer's lap and straddles him with a kiss to rival all kisses.

Seifer groans into Squall's mouth, moving his hands to rest on Squall's ass. "Hyne I want you too." Seifer runs his hands under Squall's shirt to get skin on skin contact that they otherwise could not have. He squeezes Squall's nipples through, making the brunette arch against the blonde's chest.

Squall, gasping with pleasure, puts his arms around Seifer's neck, kissing him as he involuntarily thrusts his hips against the blonde's. "We can't do _that_ here, not in front of them."

"You're right. You'd be too loud." Seifer teases, licking at Squall's lips.

"Whatever; just kiss me asshole." With that said, Seifer pulls Squall in for another heated kiss. The blonde nearly moans Squall's name as the brunette thrusts his hips against, causing friction between their arousals.

Having been in only one relationship, an unloving one at that, Seifer has never felt this way about anyone or felt this pleasure either. Reveling in the heat of Squall's mouth, Seifer explores the moist cavern that is now his, tasting and enjoying Squall.

As the kiss deepens, Seifer thrusts up against Squall, making the brunette loudly gasp into the other's mouth. Seifer scoots closer to the center of the two seats so Squall has more leg room as he is straddling the blonde. He kisses said brunette, running his fingers through the soft chocolate hair with Squall thrusting instinctually against the blonde, hands pushing up the green shirt.

"I want to touch you." Squall whimpers against Seifer's neck as the blonde nibbles at his shoulder. Running his fingers through short, blonde hair, Squall suddenly licks the tall blonde's ear.

"Ah, FUCK!" Seifer suddenly cries, biting his bottom lip, trying to suppress anymore noises to come from him. The lithe brunette continues to attack the blonde's ear with a very warm, moist tongue, almost to the point that Seifer is hissing his approval of the tongue movement.

"Don't hold back; we ARE trying to wake up our friends." Squall smirk at Seifer, lips hover over the blondes.

"I wonder if these cabins are soundproof." Seifer absently wonders as he pushes Squall shirt up to his neck. Flicking his tongue, he begins teasing a hard nipple, swirling his tongue around it.

"Ahhh, shit, Nngh. I don't think so", says Squall, gyrating on the taller man's lap.

"Fuck it!" Seifer grabs Squall's hips and holds him down for climax prevention. "You don't want to me to come before they wake up, huh?" Seifer breathlessly says against Squall's cheek, taking in the natural smell of the brunette like he is sniffing a beautiful flower.

"No. I want us to come together." Seifer blinks Squall. "I think it makes the orgasm a bit more intense and intimate."

With a nod of understanding, Seifer kisses the brunette once again as his hands rub Squall's erection through his jeans. "You're so hot." Seifer tugs at the buttons of Squall's button-fly jeans, earning a low growl from deep within the brunette's throat. "I may not get to have you the way I want you, right now, but I am going to make you moan my name."

"Is that so?" Squall unbuttons the blonde's shorts and unzips the fly. "Well", Squall takes grasp of Seifer large erection, "I want you to scream my naAAME!" Squall all but yells as Seifer grabs hold of Squall's pulsating member with a strong hand, freeing it from the confines of the jeans. While being stroked, Squall thrusts into the warm, calloused hand for perfect friction.

Squall strokes Seifer's arousal, squeezing and milking the pre-cum from it. Squall looks into Seifer's face to see a smirk slowly growing on the blonde.

"It looks like Zell is waking up." Seifer strokes Squall a bit faster after feeling Squall speeding up. Squall rest his forehead on Seifer's shoulder, breathing hard and fast as he feels the familiar burning pressure in his groin.

Seifer is constantly thrusting up against Squall when an idea comes to his head. The blonde removes their hands from each other and wraps Squall's arms around his neck. Squall looks at him like he's lost his mind for stopping the inevitable and intense orgasm they were about to have. At least until Seifer rubs their erections together; Seifer wraps his large hand around their erections and begins thrusting against Squall once again.

"AH! Hyne, oh...AH! So good!" Squall thrusts back against Seifer, bringing the intensity level higher than before.

Zell's eyes pop open as he hears Squall quiet mumblings. "What's going – Squall? Seifer? WHAT THE FUCK!" Zell scrambles backwards in his seat into Irvine's lap, waking up the redhead in the process of getting away.

Irvine is jostled awake by the flailing Zell and looks at him angrily. "What the hell are you doing, Zell?" Following Zell's gaze and the erotic breathing, Irvine sees the couple and exclaims, "Holy fuck!"

At that moment, Squall bucks against Seifer and cries "Seifer" in mind-blowing orgasm, fisting at the blonde's hair with white-knuckled fists, spilling his seed onto Seifer's hand and stomach. Seifer reaches his orgasm watching Squall come, hollering "Squall", and spilling his essence on his own hand and Squall's stomach. He continues to milk their softening erections as orgasmic spasms keep running through their bodies.

Squall crashes his lips onto Seifer's for a tired, lazy kiss. "That was the most intense orgasm I have ever had", Squall whispers tiredly in Seifer's ear. Seifer takes a napkin that came with their drinks earlier and cleans them up quickly. Before he could tuck his softened member back into his shorts Squall pulls him into a hug in desperate need of closeness. They rest like that for a few moments catching their breath.

"Excuse me, guy? What are you fucking doing?" Zell says rather annoyed.

"I believe we just jacked each other off." Seifer answers as if he is casually giving facts from a newspaper article. Squall tucks himself back into his jeans releasing Seifer.

"Wow, such tact Seifer. You have such a way with words." Squall snorts at the tall blonde. Seifer smirks as he tucks himself back into his shorts.

"Thank you Squall; I practiced just for you."

"Prick", Squall says under his breath.

"Wha- What- Wh-? Zell stutters in his panic. Squall fixes his clothes and pulls down Seifer's shirt, fixing his clothes too.

Seifer peers around the brunette on his lap and smirks at Zell who is almost purple from lack of oxygen. "Spit it out, Chickie!"

"What the fuck is going on here?" Zell finally manages to get out of his mouth in his apparent shock. Irvine is holding tightly to Zell's waist as if the world were ending. He could see Squall and Seifer as a couple, but waking up to them jacking each other off, not to mention watching his former crush have an orgasm is something he wouldn't have EVER imagined.

Squall turns around on Seifer's lap and chuckles lightly. "Seifer and I are a couple now."

"And I've got you", Seifer points directly at Zell, "to thank."

Zell visibly stops breathing. Irvine pinches Zell's ass to get him to come out of shock. Zell jumps off of Irvine with a yelp or pain. Irvine rubs the sleep out of his eyes and holds tightly to Zell's hand to make sure the short blonde doesn't run screaming from the cabin. "So, how and when did it happen?" He says pulling Zell into his side wrapping an arm around the spiky-haired blonde.

"Do you remember last night, when Seifer kissed me when I got off the phone? You remember your silly little prank." It wasn't a question. "Anyways, on the ride to the hotel, we had a talk to understand the real motive of the kiss."

Seifer wraps his arms around Squall, hugging him to his chest. "I wanted to kiss him; ever since we were at the orphanage. I don't know how my wanting to be with him somehow got translated into a bitter rivalry. I think it has something to do with how Squally here stopped communicating with me when Sis left. But since we've been living together as roommates, he opened up when he was with...her. Then when she left, he and I, I guess, became like best friends but with something underlying in the 'friend' relationship."

"When he kissed me last night, I finally understood why he was so angry at me. He couldn't have me when we were young because I was too distant from everything, and then the whole Ultimecia thing, and then _her_. I noticed that when she left, he was much happier and kinder. I think I've always liked him in that way, but I had lost myself for so long. Last night, when he kissed me, he put so much emotion into that kiss; I knew it wasn't just a prank to him. He was saying he loved me." Squall rubs Seifer's forearm as the blonde leans his head against his back.

"And I love him. You know, it actually feels like we've been together as a couple since _she left_ because we always did everything together and even bickered like a married couple." He kisses the back of Squall's neck, and, in turn, Squall smiles looking over his shoulder at the tall gunbladist.

"What is Laguna going to think?" Zell asks running his hand up and down Irvine's thigh.

"I don't think he's going to care. Knowing his happy disposition, he'll be happy because I'm happy, though he could be a little upset that there won't be any grandchildren for him." The brunette breathes deeply as Seifer runs a finger up and down his spine.

"I think Laguna is pretty open-minded about homosexuality..."Irvine kind of fades at the end of his sentence and looks away sheepishly.

"No doubt. I think he's gay himself. No man can be that masculine and pretty and NOT be gay. That's what I think about Squally here." Squall looks at Seifer with glare concern and disbelief; silence what anyone might have said.

A silence falls upon the group until a knock comes from the door. Seifer slides the door open to find a Cyan, the flight attendant from earlier in the flight, standing there. She looks at the new position Squall and Seifer at in and blushing furiously.

"Hello. I...I was just wondering if you needed anything?" She can't meet the eyes of any of the SeeDs so she stares at the ground as if her shoes were going to walk away with her still in them.

"Actually, could we get 4 bottles of water, please? And also, how much time until we arrive in Esthar?" asks Squall, no climbing off Seifer's lap to sit in his own seat.

"Um...there's another hour until we get to Esthar." She turns to her cart and pulls 4 water bottles and hands them to Seifer.

"Thank you, Cyan." Squall states trying to hold back a yawn.

"You're welcome. Please, enjoy your flight." Cyan gives her best smile and closes the door as she leaves.

Irvine sits up and gets his water bottle, twisting the cap off, and takes a quick sip. "So was your 'intimate moment' earlier a revenge for the prank last night?"

Squall smirks around his water. "Yes and no. It was my idea to wake you up so we could show you our new relationship, but I think we may have gotten a little carried away because we want each other so much." Squall closes his water and runs it up Seifer's arm, leaving a trail of condensation on his arm. Seifer, who was already starting at Squall, blinks slowly and narrows his eyes at Squall.

"Unless you want me to strip you down and take you here in front of them, I suggest you don't tease me." Seifer says through gritted teeth, and Squall just stares at him with lust-filled eyes.

Suddenly Squall yawns, "We have an hour left in this flight, huh? I think I'll take a nap until we get there."

"Alright, Squally."

"Don't call me Squally."

Curling into a ball in his seat, Squall rests his head on Seifer's lap. Seifer just smiles down at the brunette, reminding him of a cat with all his graceful movement. Seifer runs his long fingers through Squall's hair and the brunette dozes off. Seifer eventually follows soon after, hand still in chocolate locks.

Irvine and Zell are still in a state of shock until Zell makes a good observation. "In my years of knowing those two, I've never seen them genuinely happy like this. Squall wasn't that happy with Rinoa. I could see it."

Irvine kisses Zell chastely on the lips. "Well it's nice that we're all happy for once. They deserve it. We all deserve it."

Zell looks into Irvine's eyes lovingly. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now let's go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Mmmm...You know what?" Zell says settling in beside the redhead, hands intertwined, head resting on shoulder. "They are so hot together. I'm sure, when they have sex, steam will be coming from them."

"Zell! You're probably right, but let's go to sleep now." Irvine wraps his arm around Zell and the fall asleep once again, and hopefully no surprise interruptions.

Forty-five minutes later...

Hello ladies and gentlemen, please put on your seat belts as we are about to land at Loire International Airport in approximately 20 minutes. Thank you.

Irvine is the first to stir at the announcement, fluttering his eyes open; he finds the two gunbladist snuggled together under a blanket.

Irvine wakes Zell by shaking him gently. "Hey babe, time to wake up."

Zell slowly opens his eyes and focuses on Irvine's face. "Hey baby, are we there yet?" he says in a raspy baritone voice.

"Almost, we have been commanded to put on our seatbelts."

Zell rubs his eyes in an attempt to clear them of sleep haze. "Are Squall and Seifer awake yet?"

"Not yet, I was just about to wake them up, but I want to take a picture of them sleeping. They are too cute." Pulling his digital camera from his bag, Irvine snaps a quick pick of the sleeping pair.

"They are cute." Zell yawns.

Irvine sticks his foot out and puts it on Seifer's knee. Pushing repeatedly on it, he awakens the blonde gunbladist. "Seifer, wake up. We're almost there; you need to put on your seatbelts."

Seifer kicks at Irvine who just laughs. "Quit kicking me, cowboy." He then turns to Squall. Hey PB, time to wake up." Squall stirs in his curled up position.

"PB. What the fuck?" he exclaims tiredly. It is at that moment when Squall was talking, that Seifer realized the brunette's voice went straight to his groin. He just smirks as the brunette glares at him.

"You know my old nice name for you, puberty boy. I just shortened it to PB."

"You call me any version of Puberty Boy, I will never sleep with you again."

Seifer's smirk immediately falls into a look of horror. "Hey I was just trying to come up with a pet name for you. As much as I like your name, I want a pet name for you; something for me, and only me, to call you."

Squall puts his hands on either side of Seifer's face and stared him dead in the eye. "I love you..."

"Awwww!" Irvine and Zell chime in.

"Shut up!" The gunbladers say in unison, shutting the other couple up instantly.

"I love you, but sometimes you're an idiot." Squall says gently slapping the blonde's cheeks.

Zell can't help but laugh out loud; Irvine tries to save the tattooed blonde's life by clasping his hand over the fanged mouth.

"That's not very nice, Squally-poo." Seifer grins like a madman, knowing he's going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Seifer..." Squall warns.

"Hey Seifer, how about Ice Princess?" Zell says after biting Irvine's hand.

"That kind of has a nice ring to it." Seifer looks thoughtful about the newest suggestion.

"Seifer, obviously you don't get the enormity of my promise. Nothing sexual, at all." Squall grins like the Cheshire Cat at the blonde.

"Holy fuck, Squall! Do you know how creepy you look with a smile that big? It's quite unnerving." Irvine drawls slowly.

"Thanks, I think?"

Seifer then starts in again with the pet names and Squall knows Seifer won't survive the rest of the flight if he continues. "Well, what about sweet cheeks?"

That is it for Squall; no more sex for Seifer, ever. "Are you fucking insane? You must be. Call me Squall, babe, Leon, Leonhart, Lionhart, anything that's not...ludicrous!"

"Damn Squall, you don't have to get so angry." Zell says a little concerned for Seifer's life.

"Yeah, but you don't have someone trying to call you 'sweet cheeks' as a pet name!"

"That's true." Zell agrees.

Seifer cannot help but chuckle at Squall's facial expression. He's sitting in his seat, arms folded across his chest, bottom lip sticking out in the cutest pout according to Seifer. He chuckles until Squall punches him hard in the arm.

Rubbing his arm, he stops chuckling, but he can't seem to wipe the smile off his face. "I'm sorry, Squall, you are too...dare I say cute?"

"No", deadpans Squall.

"Fuckable. Sexy when you pout like that." Seifer closes in on Squall's lips slowly as he continues speaking, but speaking low enough for only the brunette. "You make me want to hold you in my arms, run my finger through your soft hair", he hisses in arousal, now hovering over Squall's lips, "run my hands over your soft skin and hard muscles. I want to lick your nipple until they can't get any harder." Squall's breathing is picking up with what Seifer's saying. The tall blonde runs his hand up the short brunette's thigh, causing him to squirm slightly. "I want to run my hand down your hard, flat stomach, and finally reaching one of my favorite spots to touch on you." He lightly grazes over the younger gunbladist's now fully erect member then to run his hand back his torso and stops at his cheek.

Squall breathing is very deep and slow, as if he's using all his power to control it. "You, Seifer, are a clever and arrogant idiot, but", Squall grabs Seifer by his collar, "you are my clever and arrogant idiot." With that said, Squall closes the miniscule gap between their lips, locking them in a kiss of excitement. Their tongues dance around each other like a tango until...

A cough interrupts their now deepening kiss.

"Excuse me. I don't think Zell and I want a replay of your...alarm, as hot as it may have been."

Squall wipes his lips with the back of his hand, likewise Seifer. "Sorry" was the only thing to leave Squall's mouth as he looks sheepishly out of his window.

"Hyne, Seifer, what did you tell him to make him go from killing you to almost eating you via mouth?"

"No need to be form, Irvine." Irvine flips off Seifer. "I just told him what I was going to do to him once we get into our room at the palace, mostly to rouse him a bit."

Squall blushes a dark red before crossing his legs, hiding his erection.

Both Zell and Irvine "Oooh" in understanding.

"Thanks Seifer." Squall sarcastically states before adding underneath his breath and pouting a little "Prick".

Thank you passengers for flying with Esthar International. We have just arrived at Loire International Airport. Please remain sitting until the plane comes to a complete stop. After stopping please gather all of you belongings and exit by row through the door at the front of the plane. Thank you and have a nice day.

We've already arrived? That was quick. I would have thought it would have taken longer", Zell shrugs.

"Squall, I hope you are good to move, you too Seifer. After all, the President of Esthar, also known as your father, is going to be meeting us at the terminal."

"Ah, well, fuck me." Squall exasperates under his breath.

"Don't worry, I will."

"You aren't going to make it easy for me, are you?" That really wasn't a question either because Seifer just smirks.

"Hey I'm in the same predicament as you. I now have to either give reason for why I'm not shaking his hand or why both of us are covering our erections. I don't think that's how you want to let your father know about us."

"True. Let's get ourselves under control and try not to embarrass each other."

"Sounds great", Seifer says, ruffling Squall's hair.

"Damn it!"

First class cabins may now exit the plane. Have a nice day.

"Well that's us. Let's go", says Squall.

The four men exit the cabin, Irvine holding Zell's hand and the two gunbladist using their carry-on bags for cover. Going through the door, a blanket of light enfolds them. Moving forward blindly, they continue walking. As their eyes become more adapted to the sunlight, a familiar voice can be heard as they near the end of the terminal.

"Squall!" Squall sees Laguna waving like a madman trying to get his attention. Squall would never admit it to anyone else, but he really like Laguna a lot, though he may seem to be embarrassing sometimes. To Squall, its worth it to have someone who is enthusiastic to see him and love him unconditionally. He almost broke down into tears at his next thought.

'Now I have to people, Seifer and Laguna.'

"Hey Dad!" Squall waves back. Laguna bounds forward and pounces on Squall, causing him to drop the carry-on bag. Laguna pulls him into a big hug before Squall could protest.

"Squall, it's so nice to see – Ooo!" Laguna's eyebrows raise and his eyes get as big as saucers, feeling something hard digging into his thigh.

"Fuck." The Squall promptly passes out.

TBC...


	3. Esthar Part I

First Stop: Esthar

"Well President Loire, your twenty year-old, healthy son didn't have a heart attack. He just fainted; he should wake up soon", the Presidential Palace's resident doctor, Dr. Journ, says.

"Thank you." Laguna shuffles his hands nervously, waving politely to Dr. Journ who steps out of the room.

After Squall fainted, Laguna and the rest of the close-knit group of SeeDs went back to the Presidential palace and laid him on the sofa in Laguna's den. Kiros was standing by with the doctor to make sure Squall hadn't suffered a heart attack or aneurysm. Laguna had paced for the entire time the doctor was checking on Squall; his son is unconscious. He could be in a coma! Squall still hadn't woken up and it had been thirty minutes since he had fainted.

Seifer, Zell, and Irvine are sitting randomly around the room; Irvine and Zell are reclining on the windowsill, and Seifer is on the floor beside the sofa Squall lay on. Laguna paces across the floor holding his cell phone anxiously.

"I'm glad you guys decided to come and visit. It's been a while." Opening his cell phone, the older man looks disappointed which doesn't go unnoticed by Seifer.

"Are you waiting for a phone call?" comes a question from the floor.

Laguna looks up to find himself being eyed by intense green eyes; slightly stumbling on his words, he manages to reply. "Well...y-yeah. I want you to meet someone. I'm waiting for his phone call."

"Who is it?" Zell perks up from the windowsill.

"You'll find out when he gets here. Why ruin the surprise?" Laguna pops open the phone, but snaps it shut when he hears a groan from the couch.

"Squall?" Laguna rushes to Squall's side, grabbing a limp hand.

Squall's eyes flutter open to find bright teal eyes hovering above his own. "Huh?" Squall consciously knows that his father just called his name, but subconsciously, the soldier in him awakes. Sensing a presence above him, he rears back and punches Laguna in the jaw. A collective gasp/hiss is heard around the room as the onlookers watch as Laguna flies backwards.

Falling backwards to the floor with a loud thud, Laguna groans, holding his jaw. Kiros comes rushing over to his side.

"Oh shit!" Squall now completely conscious, realizes what he did. "I'm sorry, Dad. It's an instinct." Kiros pulls hurting man off the floor to his feet.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Kiros does it every time I wake him up." The president rubs his sore jaw soothing to soothe the throbbing pain.

"Perhaps you should stop waking up people by standing over them like a rapist or stalker. It's weird." Squall says matter-of-factly, swinging his legs off the sofa.

"So Squall, why did you pass out at the airport?" Zell speaks up from across the room.

"Aw, HELL!" Squall covers his face with his hands, all the events of the plane exiting coming back to his mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, that was all Seifer's fault." Squall points directly to his boyfriend, who looks shock that he would be put on the spot like that, but it quickly changes in to his trademark smirk.

"...the fuck it is", he says proudly.

Laguna cocks his head to the left as he sees Seifer smirk knowingly at Squall.

"Zell, do you remember, on the plane, when Seifer said for us not to embarrass ourselves because of what he whispered?"

Zell looks thoughtful for all of three seconds, but replies in the negative having unsuccessfully recalled the conversation. "No, I don't."

"Why the fuck not? You were two feet away!"

"Well, I was but I was too distracted but you ki—", Irvine clamps a hand over Zell's mouth, shushing him as he tries to protest.

Sighing in resignation, Squall looks to Seifer for some sort of help only to find a grin as big as the Cheshire Cat's. 'Fuck me.'

"Laguna...Dad, I have something to tell you." Squall takes a deep breath, holding it for a moment. "Seifer and I are together now. We only got together last night after Seifer kissed me as a prank. But that's a whole other story. Anyways", Seifer glares at Seifer as he continues the arduous task of explaining to his father what happened. "On the plane right before we got off, Seifer was telling me...things that would, you know, arouse me." Squall blushes still glaring at his soon-to-be-dead boyfriend; he's not sure if the blushing is from the embarrassment or from the things Seifer told him.

"Well, as you noticed, I was still aroused when I got off the plane which is why I had my carry-on in front of me."

"Oh so that's why I—" Laguna begins with a slight color of his cheeks.

"Yes! Yes!" Squall interrupts the long-haired man by holding his hand up, silencing him. "Shit! Let's not talk about it anymore."

"Wait, what happened?" Zell looks confused.

"What the fuck? Can you not make deductions like the rest of us? Shit! He felt my hard-on and I fainted. Do you understand now?" Squall shouts.

Zell, at first, looks shocked that Squall is shouting without being in combat, but that dissolves into hysterical laughter to which Irvine joins in a few moments later.

Squall levels another death glare at Seifer. "It's your fucking fault, bastard."

"Right, and clearly you have no fault in this because that kiss was all my doing."

"Yeah."

"No, fuck that. You initiated that kiss."

"Such a loving relationship." Irvine sarcastically states under his breath.

While the couple bickers, Laguna is growing uneasy as he continues to glance down to his cell phone. Suddenly, the magnitude of what Squall said about being with Seifer hits him like a freight train.

"What the fuck!" Laguna's outburst gains the attention of all those present: Kiros, Squall, Seifer, Zell, Irvine, and a figures no has noticed yet snap their heads to the raven-haired man.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"You and Seifer are together?"

"That was five minutes ago, slow!" Seifer chuckles, looking incredulously at Laguna.

Laguna completely ignores Seifer's statement about his thought speed. "What do you mean by together? Are you saying you're fucking him? Are you in love with him? Don't get me wrong Seifer, I like you but if you hurt my son" Laguna abruptly stops as he feels strong arms wrap around his waist. Everyone watches in awe at this new development.

Laguna can't hide his embarrassment. "D-Davide! I've been waiting for you to call me and let me know where you were!" Laguna scolds.

The fours SeeDs stare in shock and wonderment of the man embracing Laguna. The man has fiery red, slightly curly with a tendril hanging down into his face. His skin is smooth and tan, fair if not for the amount of sun he had gotten. He is about an inch taller than Laguna and built like an athlete, but what everyone noticed was the bright green eyes and the pouty lips. He wears small silver hoop earrings in his ears, one in each ear. He's wearing a short-sleeved, black polo shirt and a pair of white tennis shorts, which were slung so low on his hips, Laguna felt the urge to cover up the skin showing. He wore no shoes, most assuming he kick his shoes off somewhere before coming into the den.

A chokes sound comes from Squall's throat before he chuckles quietly. Seifer looks at Squall like a third arm grew out of his neck. Squall covers his mouth, hiding his laughter.

"What's so funny Squall?" Laguna frowns, folding his arms across his chest.

Squall suddenly turns serious, dead serious. "How can you fuck yell at me about being with Seifer and you are with some guy I don't even know, a guy no less?"

Laguna looks surprised by the outburst of his son, but regains his bearings quickly to answer the question. "I wasn't yelling at you about being with him, "pointing to Seifer, "I was only worried about your welfare. Apparently, I don't care that you're gay."

"I'm not gay." Seifer interjects.

"Whatever, you fuck a guy, you're fucking gay now shut up." Laguna snaps at the tall blonde.

"Ooo, drama!" the wild-haired man says.

After elbowing the red-head, Laguna turns back to his son and continues his explanation. "Don't you think you're rushing things a bit?" Laguna has a genuine look of concern on his face.

Squall keeps his facial expression neutral but softens his voice. "I know it may seem sudden, but I'm sure we aren't rushing into anything. We've been friends and enemies, but we know each other the best. And since we live with each other, we know each other like we know ourselves. It just seems...right." Squall shrugs thinking he couldn't find a better word for what he and Seifer have together.

Seifer moves and sits himself between Squall's legs on the floor. Laguna looks teary-eyed at the eloquent truth he son just spoke. Irvine and Zell are in the background, smiling happily for the new couple.

"Good! Now that's settled, let's eat lunch!" David say letting go of Laguna but keeps a hand on his lower back.

Zell hops off the window-seat. "Wait a sec. Who are you?"

Laguna chuckles for a moment. "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to introduce you guys. Everyone," Laguna presents the red-haired man, "This is Davide. He's my...significant other and resident tennis expert. Davide, this is my son Squall, Seifer, Zell, and Irvine." Irvine points at each as he calls their names.

Squall just looks indifferent and nods; Seifer also nods. Zell waves and Irvine give him a sexy smile which in turns makes Zell elbow him.

So Seifer decides to stake his claim: he grabs Squall's collar and pulls him down into a deep kiss rivaling the one earlier by Irvine and Zell. Being startled by such a blatant action in front of his father, Squall freezes up, he slowly relaxes and deeps the kiss as he feels the passion radiating from Seifer. Upon deepening the kiss even more, Squall runs his fingers through Seifer's hair, almost coming down from the sofa to sit in the blonde's lap.

Someone in the room clears their throat, bringing the passionate couple out of their kiss. Panting into each other's mouths, they part reluctantly, hovering centimeters apart. Squall smiles lazily at Seifer and sits back on the sofa, licking his lips.

"Ah, sexy!" Davide says. Laguna jumps at something Davide does discreetly behind him.

Clearing his throat, Laguna tries to talk with an unwavering voice. "Well, since Squall is finally awake, you should probably get settled into your rooms, and let's say we meet again in...thirty minutes", Davide whispers something in Laguna's ear, making him groan inaudibly, "um, forty-five minutes in the dining room for lunch, ok?"

Seifer chuckles at the sight of Laguna squirming and becoming aroused. 'I wonder if Squall is like that if I touched him like that in public.'

"Kiros, would you escort everyone to their rooms, thank you." Laguna doesn't even wait for Kiros to answer before grabbing Davide's hand and virtually sprinting out of the room.

Everyone left in the room except for Kiros looks a bit spooked by the couple. "Don't worry, this happens all the time." Kiros explains mildly amused at the shocked SeeDs.

"How long have they been together?" Squall asks absently, running his fingers through Seifer's hair.

"Since about a month after you left last year, so...eleven months."

Squall frowns deeply. "Why didn't he tell me earlier?" the younger brunette asks crossly.

"He said once that he didn't know if you would still accept him as your father still if he was gay. I'm sure if you hadn't told him about Seifer and Davide hadn't come in, he wouldn't have told you until he was completely ready. At least, he would have talked to you in private about him."

Squall's angered expression relaxes as he realizes he and Laguna aren't that different. 'I would have talked to Laguna in private, but the fiasco in the terminal kind of ruined those plans.' Squall looks down at his boyfriend, smiling slightly at the blonde.

"What?" Said blonde looks questioningly up at his boyfriend.

Squall decides to mess with the green-eyed blonde, being the somewhat sadistic asshole he can be. He mouths, "I want you in me", to the unsuspecting man. For added effect, he runs an index finger from the blonde's earlobe, down the jaw line, across the bottom lip, and across the other side of the jaw, ending at the ear.

Seifer leans into the touch, blinking slowly. He works his jaw momentarily trying to keep his lust from running free. When he reopens his eyes, he finds his hot prick of a boyfriend staring down at him with a slight smirk on his face. Seifer can play his little game, so he whispers, "I'm going to fuck you so hard." It's Squall's turn to get turned on, and by the shudder that runs up his spine, Seifer can tell its working.

"Kiros, I think we're ready to go to our room." Standing up with un-Seifer-like grace, he pulls Squall up into his arms, making sure the brunette is stable on his feet. Putting an arm around Squall's waist, the pair follows Kiros out of the room.

"Hey we want our room too!" Zell practically drags Irvine behind him to follow Kiros, Squall, and Seifer.

Up the stairs and down the hall minutes later, Squall and Seifer stand behind Kiros who's opening the large oak door with a key. "This is where you'll be staying Squall and Seifer. Next door, which is around the corner is Irvine and Zell."

"Thanks Kiros. I'm sure my father would have done this if he hadn't run off to fuck or be fucked if Davide hadn't shown up. But that's whatever." Squall says slightly annoyed that he hasn't gotten a chance to really talk with his father about the whole Seifer situation.

"I'm used to it. I don't mind; it keeps me from thinking...about things." Kiros pushes the door open and let's them walk in; their luggage is waiting for them in the room. Squall puts an understanding hand on Kiros' shoulder; he misses Ward too.

"Later guys." The door closes quietly, then a loud thump.

"I hope they aren't too loud." Zell stares at the closed door. Irvine tugs at the blonde's hand as they are lead to their own room.

"Honey, they should be worried about how loud we are going be." Kiros looks over his shoulder, frowning just a bit; the redhead sort of half-smirks, half-smiles at Kiros. "We won't be loud enough to wake you though."

Seifer gently closes the door behind them, leaving the other three men in the hallway. No sooner, he turns around, and immediately pounced on by Squall. The brunette immediately takes hold of Seifer's shirt and shoves him against the door, pressing his lips on the other's in a heated kiss. Seifer, not really surprised by the action, pulls Squall closer via his hands on his hips.

Breaking the kiss, Squall whispers in a voice laden with lust, "I want you. Now."

"But we don't have time; we have lunch in 20 minutes." Seifer says lingering just millimeters from Squall's lips.

"We could skip lunch."

"I'm sure Laguna wouldn't mind, but I'm sure my stomach may." Seifer runs his hands up underneath Squall's shirt, feeling the soft, smooth skin of the muscular torso.

"Mmmm...Seifer..." Squall breathlessly moans. Arching his back closer to Seifer, Squall moans again a little louder as tangles his fingers in the slightly longer blond hair.

Seifer kisses him in a relatively chaste way, which means vaguely that he didn't tried to devour him from the inside out. "With you being so loud today, we should move from in front of the door."

"Never a bad idea..." Squall says as he's pushed away from the door, Seifer's arms still wrapped around him. Halfway to the bed the door busts open and Zell is trembling in excitement, looking for his two friends.

"HEY GUYS! Let's..." Zell turns a bright red, seeing his friends embracing so intimately, and begins stammering. "I'm SO sorry you guys; I'll just leave you alone now." Zell reaches in to close the door.

Squall and Seifer watch as the door closes only resuming as they hear the door click shut.

"Maybe I should lock the door." Seifer pulls away slightly from the heated kiss. He puts a finger on the brunette's lips and says, "Give me a moment." Seifer steps backwards a few steps from Squall then turns and walks to the door. Upon locking the door, a familiar but annoying sound came through the room.

Ring

"Don't answer it, Squall. We just got here." Seifer points an accusing finger at Squall, knowing he always has to answer the phone.

Ring

"What if it's Garden? What if it's an emergency?" Squall pulls the cell phone from his pocket, but the caller ID reads 'Private Number'.

Ring

"Please. It's vacation. There's no reason for them to call you. Please let them be!" Seifer's almost on his hands and knees begging Squall.

"This is Squall." Seifer's posture goes limp in defeat as he watches Squall answer the phone. 'Fuck. What am I suppose to do?'

:Squall! It's Quistis. How are you:

Seifer grits his teeth in anger and stalks over to the bed, brushing against Squall angrily, and plops himself down in a huff.

:Things are pretty good. You: Squall walks to the bed and sits on en the edge. Seifer sits back against the headboard with his hands clasped together behind his head.

:I'm good. How's Garden? I miss it. It's been a while.:

Squall lies on his stomach beside Seifer, pulling himself forward with his arms to lay his head on a pillow.

"Garden is good though we have no resident whip users. We miss you at Garden too."

Seifer begins running an index finger up and down Squall's spine, earning a hitch of breath from the prone brunette.

:How's everybody: Everybody meaning the Orphanage Kids.

Squall relaxes into the gentle touches, but unbeknownst to him, Seifer's evil grin says things are about to get much more heated.

"Everyone's doing well. Irvine and Zell live together in Galbadia, and they're happy. They're virtually if not literally married; Zell's the perfect husband and Irvine is a great housewife."

Seifer nudges Squall to come sit in front of him and to lean back against his chest. So Squall moves and sits between the blonde's long legs. Seifer slowly massages Squall's shoulders, kissing his neck and smelling his hair.

:Irvine and Zell are a couple? Wow. I didn't see that coming, but it's pretty cool though. What about Seifer and you:

:Seifer's fine. You know we live in an apartment together. He's a slob.:

Seifer takes offense to that statement so he wraps his arms around Squall and pinches his nipple. Hard.

Squall yelps into the phone, almost twisting around to beat the shit out of Seifer who's grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "...the fuck!"

"I'm not a slob." Seifer whispers breathily into Squall's ear, flicking his tongue over the smooth flesh. He starts rubbing the pain out of the pained nipple, caressing it gently.

:Are you ok Squall? What happened:

"Mmm...yes..." Squall's voice is now husky with lust. "Oh I'm fine. I just stubbed my tow. Anyway, Selphie's in Trabia on vacation and...(pant)...oh Hyne!"

Seifer's hand has now roams its way to the bulge of Squall's pants, rubbing his slow, small circles.

"Oh...Laguna is good. (gasp) I'm visiting...Hyne...right now." Squall pushes against Seifer's teasing hand as the blonde kisses and licks at his neck, teasing the sensitive spot on his jugular.

"Seifer!" Squall calls out.

:Is Seifer there with you:

"Hyne FUCK! He...he...ah..." Seifer unbuttons Squall's pants and pulls out the drenched erection. Slowly stroking it, Seifer begins grinding against Squall's ass, using the friction and anticipation of what's going to happen later to bring Squall closer to the edge or oblivion.

:Can I talk to him:

Squall bites his lip to keep from making anymore obscene noises into the phone; he let's the phone drop into his lap where's Seifer's hand is working him good. "For you..." he pants in an almost whisper, arching his back in pleasure. Seifer smirks to himself, proud that he's made Squall lose most of his coherent thought. He switches hands at stroking Squall excruciatingly slow and grabs the phone. Holding it between his cheek and his shoulder, he rubs his now free hand teasingly along the inside of Squall's thigh.

"Oh...Hyne..." Squall is wriggling non-stop, trying to decide whether to get away from the hands or thrust forcefully into them.

"Hey Quistis, how's life?" Seifer says casually as if he's not jacking off his ex-rival.

:Seifer! How are you? What are you doing there with Squall:

"Oh, it's a two week vacation Irvine and I sort of surprised Squall with. Well at least Irvine and Zell coming along was a surprise, Squall actually planned to come to Esthar. He brought me along, I think, because he didn't want to travel alone." Squall moans loudly between the blonde's legs causing Seifer to cover the mouthpiece of the phone and snicker at the hilarity of the situation.

"Well that's sweet of him. Where is he now? I need to tell him something.:

"He's right here. Hang on a sec." Seifer holds the phone out for Squall as he squeezes his hand a bit more having Squall groaning as he looks at the phone being held out for him to use.

"Quistis?" He thrusts hips forward, opening his mouth in a choked moan.

:Well Squall, I called because I have good new. I'm getting married:

"That's...oh dear Hyne...wonderful. When?" Squall feels his end is getting near, so to contain his cries of pleasure, he grasps the pleasure's hand, helping it stroke him. Seifer hisses at Squall tight grip, almost concerned for his fingers.

:In about two months. Will you and the gang come to the wedding:

Squall thrusts his hips into Seifer's hand, throwing his head back, almost knocking out Seifer.

"FUCK! YES! YES!" Squall cries with each wave of his orgasm.

:Well that's wonderful! I'm sending you an invitation for all the details. Thank you so much Squall. Don't tell anybody though. I'm going to tell them: Squall turns enough to watch Seifer lick his hand clean of his essence with half closed eyes. Unfortunate for him, Squall is death-glaring at him.

"That's awesome Quistis. I'm happy for you. Really. It's great. I've got to go though. It's time for lunch, but I'll talk to you later. Bye." Squall hurriedly gets off the phone before she could say anything else.

"Quistis sounds happy." Seifer says nonchalantly.

Squall continues to glare daggers at the blonde. "That was completely unnecessary, you know." The brunette tucks himself back into his pants.

"But you enjoyed every...(kiss)...single...(kiss)...second...(kiss)."

Squall sticks out his bottom lip in a half scowl/half pout expression. Seifer's heart skips a couple of beat at the cute expression on his face. 'Damn, he's fine when he does that with his soft, full, pink lips. Hyne, he's gorgeous.'

Seifer runs his fingers across he pouty lips. "You've got the most beautiful lips."

"Why don't you kiss them then?" Squall says, hair hanging into his eyes making him look wanton.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Just kiss me, you moron!" Seifer holds Squall's chin in his fingers and pulls him into a gentle kiss, one of pure love.

"We should go to lunch now. I think its about time." Squall pulls away from the blonde, slightly panting, partially from the quick release he had and partially from the lack of air.

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry." Squall scoots off the bed with Seifer close behind.

"I wonder what's going to be served. I hope its not hot dogs because I don't really want to see Zell stuff his face like he used to." Squall scrunches up his face in disgust. Seifer just simply wraps his arms around him from behind as they walk towards the door.

"If up to Laguna, who knows what we'd eat."

"Yeah. Hey I've got a question for you. What do you think about Davide? Squall suddenly stops before the door, turning in Seifer's arms. He puts his arms around the blonde's neck.

"He's a prick."

"Why do you say that?

Seifer averts his eyes to a point beyond Squall's shoulder. "Did you see how he practically drooled over you?"

"I figured that he was just making a mental comparison of me to my dad."

"Uh uh. No. The prick was checking you out." Clearly, Davide is a sore spot for Seifer.

"Quit being a jealous bastard, as sweet as it may seem. He has my dad and they've been together for a while. No problems." Squall reassures the taller man, pecking him on the chin.

Seifer purses his lips in a determined scowl. "Whatever."

"Anyways, if he comes onto me for any reason, he wouldn't be safe from you, me, Laguna, or any other person in this palace. He's probably smart enough to not piss off you or Laguna, let alone me. That's a suicide mission."

"Whatever you say, Squally. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

"So that means you can't kill him unless I say so."

Seifer frowns in resignation. "Ok."

"Good. Let's go eat." Squall kisses him quickly before releasing his neck and opening the door. "Hey, I'd like to walk without feeling like I'm going to pitch forward onto my face." Seifer pushes him through the door, arms still around him.

Seifer smirks. "So what are you saying?"

"Let go of me."

"Why?" He pushes Squall forward, causing him to stumble.

"Damn you, prick! Let me go!" Squall angrily grinds out.

"Why are you so mad? You should just calm down." Seifer says in the smoothest voice he could muster.

"Next time we fuck, I'm going to fuck you." Squall threatens.

"Really! Is that a promise?" Squall stops suddenly, almost causing Seifer and him to pitch forward and fall.

"You'd let me fuck you?"

"One day maybe..."

"Soon I hope." Squall begins walking again, this time with Seifer on his side.

"I don't know about that. I have to get used to being with a guy before I become the uke."

"Well I love being uke so far, but I would really like to try seme. I can only imagine just how tight your hot ass is." Squall purrs at his boyfriend.

"What's so great about being uke?" Seifer says taking Squall's hand into his own in a small sign of affection, showing he's serious about this talk.

"Have you ever heard of the prostate gland?"

"I took sex ed with you twice. How could I not know!"

"Why twice? Don't tell me fucking failed it once. I would have thought you would have aced it, hell, maybe even taught it."

"Whatever. Anyways, I took it once for me and the second time because there was a hot guy with soft brown hair and beautiful grayish-bluish eyes with an 'asshole' attitude in there."

Squall can't help but snicker at the sweet but cheesy statement.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You're...sappy."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are. You're a hopeless romantic; soon you'll be giving me roses, telling me I'm the apple of your eye, and finally...love letters."

Seifer glares at the chuckling brunette. "Is that a bad thing then?"

Squall takes Seifer's right hand into his own, lacing their fingers together. "No there's isn't. I just didn't expect it from you. You always were so...harsh, but I should have known because you're also passionate. But unfortunately, this sappier, softer side kind of ruins the harsh image of you."

Seifer is speechless. He simple stares at Squall as they walk down the stairs. "Am I really a harsh person?"

"You used to be, but now you're just a bit sadistic. If anything you were more severe; in appearance, that is, because of the scar." Squall states softly.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"You're appearance is...alarming, almost scary. But you aren't. To someone who doesn't know you, your sharp green eyes, strong chin, and more distincttly, your scar is a bit intimidating at first glance."

"Good. I like being intimidating."

"I know. I was on the receiving end for many years." Squall deadpans.

"But now my severe appearance doesn't alarm you?"

"Only when you get that hungry animal lust in your eye does it scare me." Squall looks at Seifer for a moment upon reaching the bottom of the stairs. "I think you're incredibly handsome and sexy though."

"Well, I think you're very beautiful and have the best looking ass aro..."

"OH Give me a BREAK!" A disembodied voice says.

"Wha—"

At that moment, Zell and Irvine walk around the corner, holding hands. Clearly, it was Zell who made the rude comment but the gagged look on his face. "Why don't you just put your gunblades thru my ears so I don't have to listen to this mushy shit?"

"You to complain", Irvine chides, "Weren't you just telling me how much you love me and how you wish we could get married?" Zell blushed sheepishly, searching for a retort to throw back.

"Damn Zell. Think before you talk." Seifer ruffles Zell's perfectly sculpted faux-hawk into a mess of random spikes.

"Mother Fucker! I'll kill you!" Zell lunges at Seifer, only to be grabbed by the back of his shorts by Irvine. "Let me go!"

"Calm down, darlin'. It's just hair and I think you look sexy with it like that." Zell stops struggling against him as Irvine leans forward and whispers, "It reminds me of what you look like after we've just fucked and you're in a rush to go to a meeting."

"Really?"

"Yeah baby, now let's go eat. I crave sustenance."

Zell begins bouncing excitedly, all anger forgotten. "I hope there's hotdogs!"

"Dear Hyne, No!" Seifer looks horrified at the suggestion of the probably inevitable. Zell and Irvine chuckle and head into the dining room.

"Come on, Drama Queen." Squall pulls Seifer towards the doors that Irvine and Zell just went through,

"You call me that and Puberty Boy will become permanent." Seifer threatens playfully.

"Whatever." Squall smirks at his boyfriend and dodges the jab to his side for saying his trademark phrase. Seifer pushes gently on the back of Squall's head, guiding him into the dining room.

As they walk through the door, a shriek is heard from within. Upon looking up, Seifer and Squall think and/or say the same thing:

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"Dad!"

TBC...

AN: Wow, it's been a while since I updated this story. I guess I've been a bit busy with my other stories. I'd like to thank all those that have reviewed this story; they fuel my creative juices. I hope to come out with the next chapter pretty soon cuz the ideas are flowing.

Also, anyone who knows Prince of Tennis, Davide (Laguna's BF) is the same Davide from PoT except he acts more like Sengoku. I would write the puns but I can't do puns because I hate them. Anyways, Davide is older, of course, and taller than Laguna. I just thought I needed a character but I didn't want to make up on of my own, thus the reason for Davide (Hikaru Amane on Rokkaku).

Please read and review. The more reviews I get the faster I write. So get to it.


End file.
